We will investigate the biochemical mechanism by which high citrate accumulation and secretion can occur as a characteristic physiological function of prostate. Studies will be conducted mainly with rat ventral prostate. The role of limited citrate oxidation in this process will be studied. We will attempt to chacterize the kinetic properties of aconitase which seems to be a major step. Also we will study the source of citrate production in prostate, focusing on glucose, pyruvate, and amino acid as possible major carbon sources for citrate. The regulatory effect of high citrate levels on glycolysis and glucose utilization will be studied. In relation to these basic metabolic pathways, we will study the role of testosterone and other hormones in the regulation of citrate production by prostate. The possible role of zinc in relation to citrate accumulation in prostate will be studied.